projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
JackRail
JackRail was a planned and partially completed high speed rapid transit network in Jebsten, focused on Notchropolis. It was designed as a long distance limited stops network and was partially owned by NotchRail. Its former purpose, described by the operator, Ralph Industries, was to "provide quick and easy access to the outer suburbs of the City, regenerate empty areas of land and to link up towns that are currently poorly serviced". The network was first planned in the early 2060s and construction began in 2063. After numerous issues with finance, ownership and construction, the project was cancelled in 2070 with two lines partially completed and a further two planned. It was reorganised and construction started in 2073 as RaiLink with a new plan and organisation. Ownership The plans for JackRail and eventually, all the stations and tracks build by JackRail are owned by the company, JackRail inc. (normally just referred to as JackRail). The CEO is RapidPvP. However, NotchRail has a 49% stake in JackRail. This means that NotchRail has a large influence on the decisions that are made by JackRail. Read more about privately owned railways here. Design Terminus The JackRail Terminus is located in Loftus. However its proximity to Hespefield Station means that it is usually refered to as being located in Hespefield.The reason it is not being centered right in the middle of the CBD is because: # there are too many other underground lines in the way # it is too congested and there is not enough space to build a large new station # the city needs less focus on connecting the CBD and more on the other areas JackRail Terminus is large open plan building with platforms, shops, and other facilities. It is built to a high standard and uses up to date decor, unlike some of the other wooden NotchRail stations. Railways The railways themselves will use iron as the main supporting structural block and stone for the walls of the underground tunnels. Tunnels will be used for most of the route but rural areas might use ground level tracks and the CBD may have to have a viaducts to avoid other lines. Stations will not be as frequent on JackRail as the rest of NotchRail to make sure that it is high speed and efficient. Lines City Circle An additional line that could be added to the current JackRail project is a City Circle line. This would help people get from JackRail Terminus to other key locations around the CBD without changing. It could be partially funded by NotchRail as it would create a vital missing link in the NotchRail system. If NotchRail did help fund it, additional stations could be added along the route rather than bypassing stations as the current plan suggests. Assuming NotchRail helps fund it, it would probably become a regular NotchRail line and would be maintained by NotchRail. However, ordinary JackRail tickets would allow for inclusive travel on the city circle line. Original Plan Originally, the plan was to have the JackRail Terminus located at Lake Wilson North. However, protesters didn't want it built there because it would ruin natural beauty. After months of deliberation, Hespefield was chosen as the next best site and the CEO of JackRail has even said "...Hespefield is actually a better location anyway. Lake Wilson North was a rushed decision and I am glad we changed." Progress Railways The North Eastern Line's tracks are finished. The Western Line is under construction and some stretches of track between Olympic Stadium and Campbell Downs are near completion. Stations JackRail Terminus, Expo, Pete's Corner and Rustborris are completed. Campbell downs, Ming Valley and Olympic Stadium are under construction. Protesters Shortly after the project was approved and construction was underway, one protester started rallying against the names of the new towns. He was told that a courthouse needed to be built if he wanted a trial but he was never seen again. The construction carried on as per usual.